The List
by bymak
Summary: There are reasons the holiday season was her favorite time of the year. It's short and kinda' sweet. (Yup, still bad at summaries)


Well, I thought I could finish my year by posting something that wouldn't need you to wait to reach the end. So here it is, Happy New Year y'all! Best Wishes and as per usual, many thank you for being on the other side reading this.

PS: All the mistakes are my own.

**The list**

The holiday season was always her favorite time in the year; with each passing one, she had learned to love it more. Among the things she loved the most, was the fact that people looked happy and seemed to have an unlimited fountain of cheer.

Then, there are the smells of the season. She knew it wasn't the same on wherever the place she was, but still, her favorites were extensive enough that she loved them no matter if it was a hot holiday season or a white one. Every single place she had spent the holidays during her life had always smelled wonderful and homey, no matter how far away from home she was.

She loved the way people made an extreme effort to embellish their houses with decorations and how Christmas lights gave everything a romantic touch.

As she joined the SGC, she added to her list the Christmas Eve gathering with her team along with the more crowded New year's Eve gathering with most of the people from base.

From those, she loved being able to hug him freely, with no need to be cautious. After all, it was only a "festive hug," and she had mixed feelings about embracing him so tightly after sharing a meaningful glance while around them, couples of all ages kissed, and they couldn't.

Then, years passed, and she added to her favorites being able to kiss him under the mistletoe. And, finally, kissing him became the best way to say 'Merry Christmas.'

Waiting for their friends to leave to making love, and then, talk while on his arms until the first rays of light disturbed them also was now part of her list.

With the passing of the years, New year's Eve gathering also got her more excited. The anxiety of finding the right dress for the now fancier gala at the White House that they couldn't possibly get away without going, and the butterflies on her stomach when she finished dressing and found him waiting for her.

The way his eyes dilated with only one look at her and the feeling of being the luckiest woman in the universe for having him as her husband.

And, she smiled as she thought that like every year since they got married, the countdown to New Year made her mouth dry as the thought she could kiss him in public settled in, and his lips found hers even before the countdown reached three.

Getting home after the party and being ravished by him, no matter how much more older he claimed to be. And, waking up wrapped in his arms, feeling utterly safe and comfortable, while listening to the light sounds of his breathing mixed with the loud thump of his heart on her ear.

"Carter," he whispered still half asleep. She raised her face slightly to watch him with a barely open eye. "I can hear you think. What happened?"

She smiled lazily and stroke his leg with her feet. As a response he hugged her tightly against him.

"Nothing's wrong," Sam whispered.

"Then?"

"You know you are the most comfortable men in the universe?" She let out rubbing her nose on his chest. He chuckled.

"Is that your way to tell me I'm fat?" Jack joked.

"Well, you are rounder around the edges, but it's only more of you to love," she grinned sheepishly. "Besides, it's not like those extra pounds have interfered with your more delightful skills," she pointed and he smiled.

"That they haven't," he said turning them around and trailing kisses on her neck. "Unless you want to present a complaint, General," he grinned and then kissed her most sensitive spot. She gasped for air.

"No complaints, General," she let out in a whisper before all thoughts were forgotten and the only things remaining were feelings.

"I love you, Jack," she said.

"I love you, Sam," he answered.

Once she had retrieved the ability to think, and was again cocooned in his arms, Sam admitted to herself that the holiday season would ever be her favorite season, but any moment she spent by his side would always topple them.

"You are doing it again," Jack mumbled, his breath tickling her ear.

"I was thinking about you, Jack," she chuckled.

"Oh, then, carry on," he said and kissed her shoulder. "just know that you don't really need to think about me when I'm only a breath away. you know I'm here."

"Always?"

"Always."

The end


End file.
